X-Tenduating Circumstances
by mandragoran
Summary: After heading out on the road, Flare and Signal end up in New York Where they learn their not the strangest things around.
1. Discovery

Title: X-tenduating Circumstances  
  
Author: Mandragoran  
  
Rating: R (for violence)  
  
Notes: This takes place after Tommorows Child. Although that one isn't finished...well...you can still read this one...please Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: Xmen belong to Marvel...Bikermice, or at least the idea of them belong to other people other then me...the mice characters belong to me though...please ask permission before using them...thanks  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Flare pressed herself further against the tree as more humans gathered in the park.  
  
"Where the hell are you Signal..." She muttered glancing at her watch. He was over a half-hour late now.  
  
A man steped on the platform and begain a long, lengthy and biast speach about muntants and their threat to humankind.  
  
Flare rolled her eyes. She'd yet to see a single muntant do as much damage as these humans had done in the name of saving humankind. As far as she was concerned they were all Terians to her.  
  
Her tail twitched iritably. Where was he anyway?  
  
A startled gasp by her side made her glance over. One of these Friends of Humanity idiots was staring at her, or more importantly at her tail.  
  
It was a small human woman and she had quite the vocal cords as she screamed..  
  
"MUNTANT!!"  
  
Almost stumbing to get away from Flare, she ran to the saftey of the crowd. Who were all staring at her.  
  
Flare took a step backwards "Now wait just a minute..." She said nervously "You got it all wrong I'm not..."  
  
Her sentance was cut off as the crpwd surged forward.  
  
"GET HER!"  
  
"KILL THE MUNTANT!!"  
  
Hands grabed her jumpsuit and she struggled. Her hands were soon held behind her back as a burley human slambed his fist into her midsection She ground her teeth with the pain, tears coming to her eyes. Her helmet was torn from her head and the frenzy gained in pace. Her tail wraped around the mans throat and he broke off his assult gasping for air.  
  
Her teeth were rattled as a blow cliped her jaw making her see stars. the man managed to remove her tail at last and he slambed his fist into her over and over again.  
  
Her legs sagged from under her and they let her fall ungracefully to the ground.  
  
They kicked her then, it seemed like hundreds of feet. Her ribs ached and she wondered how much more she could take. A blackness loomed before her. Oblivion beconing her like a lover to its bed.  
  
A loud explosion registered in her ears.  
  
"Now, now, dat's no way to treat a lady." A heavy accented voice said chearfully  
  
"MORE MUNTANTS! GET UM!"  
  
The cry echoed through the park.  
  
Gambit took another two cards from his trenchcoat pocket, holding them between his fingers. He charged them with his own telekinitic energy throwing them to the ground. They exploded, scatering the croud like chickens.  
  
"How is she mon amie?" He asked  
  
Nightcrawler looked up from beside the felled mouse. "She could be better."  
  
The air crackled as Storm drifted down by the side of them, her hair settling down about her shoulders "I am creating a rainstorm to scatter these misguided fools. We will take her with us."  
  
Nightcrawler gently picked up the woman, her tail dragging in the ground. She groaned in protest.  
  
The rain started then and Gambit raised one lapel of his trenchcoat against the rain.  
  
Storm gestured and lightening crackled through the park. Those who remained after Gambits explosion soon throught better.  
  
Storm drifted a few feet off the ground. "Let us depart this place."  
  
"Whatever you say chere." Gambit said giving a mock salute.  
  
Kurt shook his head and looked back down at the woman in his arms. Something told him life was about to get intresting again. 


	2. Awakening

Salem Center. New York  
  
"To be totally honest with you all I do not know." Henry McCoy, aka the   
Beast said looking up from the form spread across his examantion table.   
  
"Mon Du!" Gambit exclaimed "Is it just me chere or did he actually  
make sence to me."   
  
"He made sence." Nightcrawler was perched on a chair not to far   
from the table and the mysterious woman. "Is she a muntant?" He asked   
  
"I do not beleive so, her DNA sequences does not contain the x factor   
common in mutants. Plus, she has additional organs that even I have never   
seen and would not be able to extrapulate a meaning for." Henry perched   
his glasses on the end of his furry nose. "She does however share many   
genetic markers to humans and also to the mammels of the rodent soecies.   
If I would to hypothicise I would have to conclude that she is a mouse of   
some sort."  
  
"Dats more like de fuzzy doctor I know." Gambet grinned  
  
"Shut up cajun." Wolverene put in from his position leaning against   
the wall "No one likes a smart mouth."  
  
"Gambet, Wolverene." Storm frowned at both of them "This is   
hardly the time nor the place for petty bickering. Henry, will she be   
alright?"   
  
"I do beleive that is an afermative Storm. Concidering the beating you   
said that she had taken, I have deduced that she only, at the most, has a   
few brused ribs. She is remarkably sturdy for her...species." He concluded.  
  
The female in question groaned and blinked open her red eyes "Oh my..."   
she gasped as the first thing that came into her view was that of Beasts   
furry face.  
  
"Ah, she has awakened. Hello my dear and welcome back the land of the   
living." 


End file.
